His Friend on the Other Side
by xPrincessxAlakayxLionessx
Summary: A girl falls asleep, and ends up in the Jazz-Age of New Orleans to find herself on a new adventure and falling in love after acquinting with the one and only. Dr. Facilier, and finding that he's her friend on the other side. Dr. FacilierxOC slash


Hello, I know it's been awhile since I've written any fanfictions, but since after seeing The Princess and the Frog on DEcember 27, 2009, and falling in love with Dr. Facillier, he's ironicly became my newest cartoon crush! Anyway, this is told from the point of view of my O.C., Ariel (aka Basil), who is me in general, and yes I'm in a philosophy class at my high school, so the beginning facts before I go off into my New Orleans dreamland is based off the reality of my life. So enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter one:

Beyond Ordinary

I sat across from one of the contemptible little immature in my philosophy class, her name was Tiffany, and I was growing enraged as she began whispering of what happened to be untrue facts or should I refer to as fiction behind my back. She began whispered in my friend, Chelsea's ear, of words of hatred and rage; I mean what did I do to her to deserve being mistreated? I rolled the chocolate hazel eyes of mine over to the side while scowling in her direction, I've dealt with enough shit for one day, I didn't need any more, in fact, while staring up at the board in which messy marker writing was displayed, curved out among edges which happened to be my philosophy teacher, Miss Bennett's hand-writing, I began distracting myself from the particular subject of communism, for it was one of the most pointless topics to discuss in my personal opinion. My eyes began heaving on me, I began to stretch out and reveal a yawn from the uprising of my lips. They curled out as I yawned and then fell forward onto the edge of my skull, as slumber took its control over my body, my soul.

Closing my eyes was probably the best thing that happened. As soon as everything faded into the darkness, I felt myself growing warmer within, my body temperature exposing itself as I found myself dancing amongst a wormhole, swirling out into the distance, until I landed on my bottom, crashing into the grass. The softness of the grass was enough support, yet I came to the point of shaking my head hastily while opening my eyes to find myself not in my desk at school, in fact, I wasn't at school at all! As I got to my feet, I gazed about in curiosity to find that the streets were paved of shirt, short buses that ran about, ancient cars with horns that honked in a ironically cute way, flatted out and yet with details on the wheels and on the front-lights. The buildings were stripped of the wood and steel, and of fine wood and bricks, a few trees stood out, and a unusual and yet smoothing sea-breeze filled in through my nostrils until the point I carried my feet away as I danced across the street, I was in New Orleans! And not just in New Orleans, I was probably in the decades around the 1920s or 30s I assumed.

I didn't care if the people on the streets were staring at my for my inner and outer insanity, I felt as free as a bird in the sky, I didn't have to go to school! As I danced in an unusual style of futuristic motions, which happened to be from the year 2010, people stared at me in wonder, was I drunk? No, yet I was sure they thought I was on something, even though I wasn't. I danced about into I made my way into the ally, quiet and yet filled with the light of the sun. Having no need of dancing, I stopped at a certain pace and caught my breath as I patted and then regained my breath and began dancing about again, this time, in a classical ballet, I tip-toed down the pavement, and then let out a leap and landed on my feet until I made a triple spin, then landing on a figure on the ground, coal-coated it must have been. I shrugged and then titled my head to the side as I decided to look more closely at the figure, which then happened to make a motion, clenching its teeth and throwing what happened to be its head upward into the air. I knew I was familiar with shadows before, in fact when I was a junior in high school before my senior year, I was greatly familiar with shadow demons, those who roamed the forests, haunting every corner and devouring souls of the innocent outside my old high school track field.

I then looked up from the shadow, my eyes then hypnotized and astonished as I gazed up from the ground at a slim and slender figure, dressed in a variety of black and purple, a couple of my favorite colors, with a bone-collar necklace, and a top-hat, stained with a glaring skull with the trim of a purple feather, he had a specter held in his hand, and firmly held it around his fingers as he looked at me and then directly at his shadow while smiling. He whispered something to his shadow as it laughed, and they gave each other a high-five. I chuckled under my breath as I felt my eyes enlarged while gazing up at this figure, his chocolate eyes staring at the shadow which took a reflection of himself, and then taking his eyes off the shadow, and perhaps caught me staring at me, as my face grew red.

I panicked, what have I done? That was when I said, "Oh, sorry!"

I then brushed past the shadowy man as I ran down the pavement, confused over the emotions that went over my head, I mean, I just arrived in New Orleans in my dreams and now was suddenly falling for a man that I didn't know, but then it was like I knew him. I began to ponder as I turned my head about and around while scanning every direction to find a place to relax. _He was from a movie, wasn't he? _I thought to myself from finding the man oddly familiar. I then twisted to my left and ran down into I came upon another ally, finding a couple of shadows, except they weren't shadows, because coming out of the clearing, they appeared to be three men, all drenched in over-alls, bearded, their pale flesh sculpting their faces to match the evilness of their eyes. They all surrounded me, as I stared at each and every one of them as they stared at me ravenously. I began making a fist with each hand while continuously staring at me.

One of them said, "Whatcha going to do, lady? You know, girls should be wearing dresses, or perhaps I can fit you into one."

I was enraged, I knew what they were thinking through their small noggins of theirs, I've seen it, I've read minds like theirs before, their sexual desires to attempt harming someone for their satisfaction, pleasure behind a mask, in which they never get caught revealing after leaving a woman behind, to live in trauma.

My fists felt warmer and firmer, as I spat out, "What the hell do you want from me, you bastards?"

"Relax, bitch, it'll only be one night," said another man, as he reached into the pocket of his pants, for what happened to be a gun.

Just as he reached it, I grabbed his arm, and twisted it to the side, and reached for the gun, and just before I could accidentally pull the trigger, and caught it in my grasp, and tossed it into the air and out of reach. I turned to find a man piercing my chest with his fist, sending me to the soggy ground. I felt my hands to the ground as I pulled myself together and growled at him as my eyebrows creased down, and then went out, and kicked him in the nuts, and reached for the third man's armpit, and then swung him over my head, sending him off into the distance, and then focused with my mind until I felt a energy flowing into my hands which I made into a air-flowing fireball, which I then held back, and spun around, and threw it in the men's direction, sending them all to the ground, moaning in pain, except for one, who smiled wickedly at me, and then immediately sent me to the pavement, punching me as if I were a punching bag. I grew tired of the beatings; I could already feel my own blood trickling down my face and my arms and legs. I clenched my teeth as I moved forward, and threw a few fists at him until he began to stand up. I was growing weakly while glaring at him, before he suddenly fell to his knees while gasping and blacked out. I was curious, did I send him unconscious? As my eyes grew wearily, I blinked a few times to find a tall and slim figure standing before the sleeping bodies. Was he the same guy I approached before I encountered the criminal gang?

I couldn't focus, I felt my eyes growing heavier, and I couldn't keep myself together. Was I going back to school, through another dimension? I surely hoped not, for it was only the beginning, I wanted to remain awake, was I awake in this dream I was in? It was so real, I didn't go down the Rabbit Hole for this. I watched as the man approached closely towards me, his long and slender arms seemed to have been reaching for me as I began to fall, and as my eyes began shutting him and the rest of the world out, a image appear before me of a couple of tarot cards, cards from a game that I played all the time since June 12, 2008. And then a melody began playing in my head as I grew dizzy and fell into the dark. The melody sung out in a twisted and yet harsh whisper as if it were a lullaby, _You got friends on the other side…_ The lyrics repeated themselves and I fell into nothingness, and then I was out cold.


End file.
